


That's alright, That's okay, I Never Loved You Anyway

by Wild_Freckles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Freckles/pseuds/Wild_Freckles
Summary: Nancy, Steve, and Jonathan haven't spoken to each other in months.Nancy has moved to her perfect college striving for a normal life. Steve is traveling America in a van 'discovering' himself. And Jonathan is trying to pick up the pieces of his life and jam them anywhere they fit.And of course, they all come back home in the same week.





	That's alright, That's okay, I Never Loved You Anyway

_Nancy_

Moving out of Hawkins was the best thing Nancy Wheeler had ever done.

Yes, of course, she felt awful for her family, and she missed her little brother, and still was plagued with the memories of the place but, finally, with one foot out she could pretend that she was _normal_ again.

She had gotten her first preference for college and had packed practically as soon as she had heard the news. She could start a new life over in Chicago, a life that didn’t include monster hunting or her ex-boyfriend Steve or the lonesome Jonathan buyers making her feel twisted and confused.

She could breathe in new air, and make new friends and try to forget even for just a little while that Barb would never get any of this and that Steve Harrington hadn’t spoken to her in months or that Jonathan didn’t get into the school that he wanted.

It was wonderful. It was fantastic. Perfect even.

Picture perfect.

 

 

 

_Steve_

Getting the hell out of Hawkins had been the best decision Steve had ever made.

After spending so much time in such a deadbeat little town full of nightmares, Steve had finally called it quits and used the money he’d saved to go on a road trip around America. It felt really life-changing, seeing all new faces, making all new relationships and not having to try to be someone they’d like. He could just be himself.

He could kiss girls and even sometimes when he found a particularly progressive part of America, he could kiss boys, and no one was there to tell him otherwise.

He still sometimes wondered about Nancy Wheeler. The first girl he’d ever loved, and how she was doing. He knew that she had gotten into the school she wanted, but he didn’t know much else. They hadn’t spoken in months after the break-up. It was sloppy and both of their faults and neither wanted to admit it. It was easier after everything that had happened to just let go.

Initially, he had tried to still be there for her, but Jonathan quickly filled that gap, and then Steve had nothing left. He was better off hightailing it out of town in the name of finding himself.

He had made some great choices since then. He finally felt free to run his own life. He still worried about home, and if the fight they had with the messed-up creatures of the world would ever truly be over, but fucking someone in the back of his dusty van made those thoughts vanish quick.

He wasn’t looking forward to coming home.

 

 

 

_Jonathan_

“Will, make sure you take your coat, okay?” Jonathan said, smiling at his younger brother tightly. It had been years, but nothing could ever stop that feeling of fear that spiked in his heart every time he watched his brother speed away on his bike. He would never be able to say goodbye to him without that memory of fear.

Nothing felt better than to pick him up and remember that his brother was still here, not quite the same as before, not quite as soft eyed, but safe.

They had all come back from that year hardened. His mother was rougher than before, more assertive. He himself felt less sensitive, less sheltered.

He found that when he didn’t get into the school he’d been wanting to go to since he was a kid, it didn’t break his heart as it would have before. He was disappointed of course, but it meant that he could stay with his small family, and that was more than enough.

He already had a job, so he picked up more hours and started trying to sell his photographs. His mom was very supportive of the idea, trying her best to help when she could, but it was never easy, being outcasts in a town full of sheep.

They slowly etched away at fixing the house. First the walls and then the carpets and then it was like the whole thing never happened.

If only it was that easy.

Jonathan turned back to the house, grabbing his own coat and set of keys. Something about this week felt off to him, and then he remembered why.

It was the week that Steve Harrington got back from his road trip around America, and the same week that Nancy Wheeler came back from College to spend the break with her family. The two people he seemed to know best in the small town, the two that had run away from here the first chance they got, the people that had left him, were coming back.

It didn’t bother him so much, but he knew they’d be different. Better. He’d still be the sad boy they left behind.

He hadn’t spoken to them for nearly a year and a half. They had lost contact and Jonathan supposed he was okay with it. His brother was safe, and he could afford to get his mother a Christmas present this year, what more could he ask for?

 


End file.
